Miranda class
|}} The Miranda-class was a type of Federation starship in use in the 23rd and 24th centuries. History One of Starfleet’s most successful classes, the Miranda-class began its life in the 2250s as complimentary class to the ''Constitution''-class and in fact many components of the class were taken from the Constitution-class (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger). Whilst the early Miranda-class vessels were successful it was not until the 2280s when, following the start of the highly effective Constitution-class refit program a similar scheme was began on the Miranda-class vessels. The renewed design proved so successful that Starfleet rapidly commissioned a number of new vessels. These along with additional ships commissioned since served well into the 24th century and still made up a significant proportion of Starfleet a century after the first refits as the Federation went to war with the Dominion. Whilst the class took quite a beating in the war many still remain in service and the legacy will no doubt live on for years to come. (Reference Book: Starship Spotter) :FASA supplements designate the pre-refit ''Miranda-class ships as Anton-class ships with the [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant]] serving as the first refit vessel.'' Features Part of the Miranda-class' extreme success is down to their versatility; they perform well in combat, scientific research or even as cargo ships. This versatility is enhanced by an array of interchangeable and removable elements allowing the vessels to be specialised for missions. These components include additional sensor pods and weapons arrays and most obviously the option to have a roll bar housing additional systems over the main saucer section. The variability is so extensive one variant has been deemed a class in it's own right; the ''Soyuz''-class. The Miranda-class in its most common configuration features two pulse-phaser cannons which draw power directly from the warp plasma feeds running into the warp nacelles making the class a formidable opponent. (Reference Book: Starship Spotter) Variant designs Image:USS Brattain.jpg|The USS Brattain, standard refit configuration Image:USS Lantree.jpg|USS Lantree, configured without a rollbar Image:USS Saratoga.jpg|The USS Saratoga featuring additional side mounted sensor pods Known vessels Pre-refit *[[USS Achilles (EV)|USS Achilles]] *[[USS Bombay|USS Bombay]] *[[USS Cortez (NCC-1834)|USS Cortez]] (NCC-1834) Post refit *[[USS Cordelia|USS Cordelia]] (NCC-1573) *[[USS Oberon (NCC-1806)|USS Oberon]] (NCC-1806/NCC-1880) *[[USS Miranda|USS Miranda]] (NCC-1833) *[[USS Rutherford|USS Rutherford]] (NCC-1835) *[[USS Lantree|USS Lantree]] (NCC-1837) *[[USS Alexandria (NCC-1842)|USS Alexandria]] (NCC-1842) *[[USS Nelson (NCC-1843)|USS Nelson]] (NCC-1843) *[[USS Tempest (NCC-1852)|USS Tempest]] (NCC-1852) *[[USS Emden|USS Emden]] (NCC-1856) *[[USS Repulse (NCC-1863)|USS Repulse]] (NCC-1863) *[[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant]] (NCC-1864) *[[USS Atlantis|USS Atlantis]] (NCC-1865) *[[USS Condor|USS Condor]] (NCC-1866) *[[USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)|USS Saratoga]] (NCC-1867) *[[USS Demeter (NCC-1868)|USS Demeter]] (NCC-1868) *[[USS Gallant (NCC-1869)|USS Gallant]] (NCC-1869) *[[USS Renown|USS Renown]] (NCC-1870) *[[USS Invincible|USS Invincible]] (NCC-1871) *[[USS Daring|USS Daring]] (NCC-1872) *[[USS Devastator|USS Devastator]] (NCC-1873) *[[USS Courage|USS Courage]] (NCC-1874) *[[USS Britannia|USS Britannia]] (NCC-5311) *[[USS Ulysses (NCC-10767)|USS Ulysses]] (NCC-10767) *[[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]] (NCC-21166) *[[USS Tian An Men|USS Tian An Men]] (NCC-21382) *[[USS Formidable (NCC-26226)|USS Formidable]] (NCC-26226) *[[USS Defender (NCC-26227)|USS Defender]] (NCC-26227) *[[USS Triumph (NCC-26228)|USS Triumph]] (NCC-26228) *[[USS Vengeance (NCC-26229)|USS Vengeance]] (NCC-26229) *[[USS Venerable|USS Venerable]] (NCC-26230) *[[USS Ardent (NCC-26231)|USS Ardent]] (NCC-26231) *[[USS Encounter|USS Encounter]] (NCC-26232) *[[USS Champion|USS Champion]] (NCC-26233) *[[USS Furious (NCC-26234)|USS Furious]] (NCC-26234) *[[USS Ramilles|USS Ramilles]] (NCC-26235) *[[USS Conqueror|USS Conqueror]] (NCC-26236) *[[USS Glorious|USS Glorious]] (NCC-26237) *[[USS Terror|USS Terror]] (NCC-26238) *[[USS Valorous (NCC-26239)|USS Valorous]] (NCC-26239) *[[USS Terminator|USS Terminator]] (NCC-26240) *[[USS Courageous (NCC-26241)|USS Courageous]] (NCC-26241) *[[USS Vindicator|USS Vindicator]] (NCC-26242) *[[USS Redoubt (NCC-26243)|USS Redoubt]] (NCC-26243) *[[USS Guardian|USS Guardian]] (NCC-26244) *[[USS Regulator (NCC-26245)|USS Regulator]] (NCC-26245) *[[USS Invicta (NCC-26246)|USS Invicta]] (NCC-26246) *[[USS Kings Destroyer|USS Kings Destroyer]] (NCC-26247) *[[USS Audacious (NCC-26248)|USS Audacious]] (NCC-26248) *[[USS Daredevil|USS Daredevil]] (NCC-26249) *[[USS Striker|USS Striker]] (NCC-26250) *[[USS Enforcer|USS Enforcer]] (NCC-26251) *[[USS Rigorous|USS Rigorous]] (NCC-26252) *[[USS Blade of Tellar|USS Blade of Tellar]] (NCC-26253) *[[USS Immortal|USS Immortal]] (NCC-26254) *[[USS Commencement|USS Commencement]] (NCC-26255) *[[USS Accomodator|USS Accomodator]] (NCC-26256) *[[USS Dominator|USS Dominator]] (NCC-26257) *[[USS Lifeforce|USS Lifeforce]] (NCC-26258) *[[USS Eradicator|USS Eradicator]] (NCC-26259) *[[USS Warrior|USS Warrior]] (NCC-26260) *[[USS Pugilist|USS Pugilist]] (NCC-26261) *[[USS Archer (NCC-26262)|USS Archer]] (NCC-26262) *[[USS Grenadier|USS Grenadier]] (NCC-26263) *[[USS Fusilier|USS Fusilier]] (NCC-26264) *[[USS Reforger|USS Reforger]] (NCC-26265) *[[USS Brave Shield|USS Brave Shield]] (NCC-26266) *[[USS Legionaire|USS Legionaire]] (NCC-26267) *[[USS Administrator|USS Administrator]] (NCC-26268) *[[USS Valhalla|USS Valhalla]] (NCC-26269) *[[USS Forceful|USS Forceful]] (NCC-26270) *[[USS Redan|USS Redan]] (NCC-26271) *[[USS Perseus (NCC-26272)|USS Perseus]] (NCC-26272) *[[USS Thetis|USS Thetis]] (NCC-26273) *[[USS Crommalen|USS Crommalen]] (NCC-26274) *[[USS Amador|USS Amador]] (NCC-26275) *[[USS Circe|USS Circe]] (NCC-26276) *[[USS Achilles (NCC-26277)|USS Achilles]] (NCC-26277) *[[USS Odysseus (NCC-26278)|USS Odysseus]] (NCC-26278) *[[USS Ra|USS Ra]] (NCC-26279) *[[USS Odessa|USS Odessa]] (NCC-26280) *[[USS Thurgon|USS Thurgon]] (NCC-26281) *[[USS Athena|USS Athena]] (NCC-26282) *[[USS Hypnos|USS Hypnos]] (NCC-26283) *[[USS Vesta|USS Vesta]] (NCC-26284) *[[USS Hermes (NCC-26285)|USS Hermes]] (NCC-26285) *[[USS Artemis (NCC-26286)|USS Artemis]] (NCC-26286) *[[USS Minerva|USS Minerva]] (NCC-26287) *[[USS Bacchus|USS Bacchus]] (NCC-26288) *[[USS Dionysus|USS Dionysus]] (NCC-26289) *[[USS Ceres (NCC-26290)|USS Ceres]] (NCC-26290) *[[USS Ares (NCC-26291)|USS Ares]] (NCC-26291) *[[USS Hestia|USS Hestia]] (NCC-26292) *[[USS Asclepius|USS Asclepius]] (NCC-26293) *[[USS Hephaestus|USS Hephaestus]] (NCC-26294) *[[USS Demeter (NCC-26295)|USS Demeter]] (NCC-26295) *[[USS Poseidon (NCC-26296)|USS Poseidon]] (NCC-26296) *[[USS Hera (NCC-26297)|USS Hera]] (NCC-26297) *[[USS Chronos (NCC-26298)|USS Chronos]] (NCC-26298) *[[USS Hathor (NCC-26299)|USS Hathor]] (NCC-26299) *[[USS Isis|USS Isis]] (NCC-26300) *[[USS Osiris (NCC-26301)|USS Osiris]] (NCC-26301) *[[USS Thoth|USS Thoth]] (NCC-26302) *[[USS Majestic (NCC-31060)|USS Majestic]] (NCC-31060) *[[USS Ka'thela|USS Ka'thela]] (NCC-31864) *[[USS ShirKahr|USS ShirKahr]] (NCC-31905) *[[USS Nautilus|USS Nautilus]] (NCC-31910) *[[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]] (NCC-31911) *[[USS Pahang|USS Pahang]] (NCC-32584) *[[USS Vigilant|USS Vigilant]] (NCC-33994) *[[USS Winter|USS Winter]] (NCC-47219) *[[USS Alberta|USS Alberta]] (NCC-48256) *[[USS Yavapai|USS Yavapai]] (NCC-50126) *[[USS Serapis|USS Serapis]] (NCC-52739) *[[USS Cotswold|USS Cotswold]] (NCC-53770) *[[USS Prospero|USS Prospero]] (NCC-54082) *[[USS Dalriada|USS Dalriada]] (NCC-56538) *[[USS Iscander|USS Iscander]] (NCC-59725) *[[USS Alamo (Miranda class)|USS Alamo]] *[[USS Andover|USS Andover]] *[[USS Brisbane|USS Brisbane]] *[[USS Callahan|USS Callahan]] *[[USS Carthage|USS Carthage]] *[[USS Chagaris|USS Chagaris]] *[[USS Concord (Miranda class)|USS Concord]] *[[USS Delbora|USS Delbora]] *[[USS Devereaux|USS Devereaux]] *[[USS Fuller|USS Fuller]] *[[USS Gladstone|USS Gladstone]] *[[USS Harold|USS Harold]] *[[USS Hartt|USS Hartt]] *[[USS Hoagland|USS Hoagland]] *[[USS Hunley|USS Hunley]] *[[USS Mondial|USS Mondial]] *[[USS Omaha|USS Omaha]] *[[USS Phoebus|USS Phoebus]] *[[USS Portia|USS Portia]] *[[USS Sentinel (Miranda class)|USS Sentinel]] *[[USS Sitak|USS Sitak]] *[[USS Der Sonnenaufgang|USS Der Sonnenaufgang]] *[[USS Surak (Miranda-class)|USS Surak]] *[[USS Thermopylae|USS Thermopylae]] *[[USS Tian Nan Man|USS Tian Nan Man]] *[[USS T'rin'saz|USS T'rin'saz]] *[[USS Truong|USS Truong]] Connections * Category:Federation starship classes